1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resonator element, a resonator, an oscillator, an electronic device, and a mobile object.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a resonator element using a quartz crystal has been known. The resonator element has good frequency-temperature characteristics, and thus is widely used as reference frequency sources or transmission sources of various electronic devices, and the like.
A resonator element disclosed in JP-A-2005-39767 is a tuning fork type resonator element, and has a base and a pair of vibrating arms which extend from the base.
A technique in JP-A-2005-39767 has been proposed in which a distance between the pair of vibrating arms is set to be in a range of 50 μm to 370 μm when the resonator element having such a configuration is formed by using photolithography technology, and thus a size of the formed resonator element can be reduced.
However, setting of the distance within the range can be determined to be insufficient for the need for minimization of the resonator element.